Heated
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. After a mission goes worse than usual, Lucy and Lisanna get into an argument. Natsu steps in, taking Lisanna's side and upsets Lucy. Things get heated  . . . NaLu. Rating may change


**A/N: Look at this! I'm on a roll this week. The reviews for my other NaLu, The Princess and the Dragon have put me into an updating mood. I was feeling pretty bad after being forced out into the cold at 12:30 A.M because the fire alarm was acting up at my dorm. I thought it was bad when that happened, but when it went off again at 4:30 A.M *frustrated sigh* words cannot describe how upset I was. The damned alarm went off five, yes, five more times, until around 5:00 A.M. So when it finally stopped and I began to drift off to sleep, the people in the room above me thought it was party time. After a half an hour of that bull, I finally got to sleep, missing all of my classes of course, and what do I wake up to? No electricity. No power meant no shower. Long story short, it's been a long day. Anyway thank you . . . on with the story.**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. After a mission goes worse than usual, Lucy and Lisanna get into an argument. Natsu steps in, taking Lisanna's side and upsets Lucy. Things get heated . . . **

**Disclaimer: So if I owned Fairy Tail I wouldn't be writing my fantasies here . . .**

**Heated**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

The words flew fast

They flew far

Across the room

Above the bar

They pinched a nerve

They hit the mark

They left a bruise

And hurt the heart

**Chapter 1: The Argument**

"That was terrible, I never want to do that again!" exclaimed Lucy as she burst through the large double doors of the guild, team Natsu in tow. It had been a particularly tough mission that they had just returned from, it was ranked pretty high on the mission board, but Natsu had insisted that they take on the challenge. Gray and Erza were all for it, heck, even Lisanna thought it would be simple enough. Lucy had decided to go after taking a glance at the reward that was being offered. Her share was large enough to cover her rent for quite some time.

Or at least it was supposed to.

The mission, where they were supposed to escort a caravan of from one town to another, seemed simple enough. They only challenge that they faced besides the typical bandits was the terrain. They were to lead they group of travelers to the other side of Mt. Hakobe and protect them from the bandits and local Vulcans. The mission was to take no longer than three days' time.

They had been gone for a little over a week.

"You don't have to tell me twice" mumbled Gray as he took his seat at their usual table across from Lucy.

"That mission should not have taken that long" Erza said taking her seat beside him and glaring at no one in particular.

"If somebody hadn't gone off unannounced this never would have happened" said Erza as Lisanna took her seat beside Natsu and Happy. Heads began to turn as the conversation continued.

"Well it wasn't my fault, I just thought the herbs would come in handy" said Lisanna looking away from Erza.

"She was just trying to help, guys" said Natsu, jumping to Lisanna's rescue. This seemed to hit a nerve for Lucy.

"Trying to help almost got us killed, that Wyvern destroyed half of the carriages. Because of you we lost half of the reward and almost lost half of the people we were supposed to be protecting" Lucy said, rage beginning to build up in her.

The entire guild went silent at the outburst. Natsu, Gray, and Erza didn't get the chance to intervene before Lisanna answered.

"At least I helped do something! All you could do was stand back and watch your little spirits handle everything for you!" she exclaimed the white-haired wizard.

"I didn't stand back and do nothing! I actually lead the caravan that you almost destroyed to safety! If you ask me all you did was run and cry to Natsu!" Lucy said, her face turning red as her anger came to a boil.

Lisanna opened and closed her mouth once before her lip started to tremble. Before the first tear could hit the table Natsu sprang into action.

"I told you she was just trying to help! Why do you have to attack her like that?" Natsu asked slamming his fists angrily against the table, his own face turning red.

Lucy was taken back at first, hurt that her best friend had taken the side of another. But the hurt expression was gone before the group could blink.

"So what? You're taking her side! She left the group, she left alone, she provoked the Wyvern, and you're yelling at me?" Lucy shouted in Natsu's face as she rose from her seat.

"Yeah, I am taking her side. It was an honest mistake. You don't see me yelling at you whenever you do something stupid. You're so weak and yet go off and get captured and who has to save you? Me!" he shouted back, spitting flames on the table as he rose to his feet. Lucy opened and closed her mouth before letting out a frustrated groan and turning around.

"You know what? Fine, take her side. I don't need you anyway!" she yelled over her shoulder as she stalked out of the guild towards her apartment. Gray stood and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder when he attempted to follow her. The pink-haired young man quickly shrugged the hand off and headed in the opposite direction, his mouth smoking.

Lisanna stood and went after the Salamander, Happy in tow. Erza and were left at the table alone.

Taking a look around, Erza growled and shouted a profanity or two.

"What are you looking at?" she said to the large crowd that had gathered. Several shouts and shrieks were heard as the group quickly dispesed.

"What should we do?" asked Gray, glancing in the direction the Dragonslayer had headed.

"Nothing, they will work it out themselves" said the scarlet-haired female as she sat back down. Gray looked to the doors that Lucy had just let through and sighed before sitting down.

He hoped this wasn't the end of Team Natsu.

**A/N: So there you go, another NaLu. Hope you enjoyed. **

**(Click that button and leave me a review)**


End file.
